User talk:DYSUTOPIA
Welcome to the ! Hi MetroMara, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MetroMara page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Luctor Et Emergo (talk) 00:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Curiosity question Why the need for the whole new account? Anyway, hope to see one or both of you around. :) Alex Jiskran 10:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Family Tree. . .? Hey! I had a question for you and I hope it's not to confusing xD I wanted to know if you would like to create a character that is in a family tree with some other characters that other users have and possibly might make, the characters being Charlie Cloud and Warren Cloud with more characters to come later. They'll all be apart of the Cloud Family Tree and you're welcome to make a cousin, sibling, aunt or whatever. Just let me know so we can converse and figure things out ^-^ 02:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Niall in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Flynn in the the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, Lilly~ Is it okay for a character to be able to use Fire Elemental Magic? My planned character is from the Philippines where a (fanon) magical school offers Elemental Magic training in its curriculum. 14:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorting of Harley Barnes Emma tigerlily 17:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) it is i, Krys yooo do u have a skype bc like. chat's being a butt and I have serious matters (not really its just patronuses) to discuss also ily friend 00:40, 03/3/2015 Quidditch Game POst please. 15:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Owen Is he an orphan? I know his parents died...but who/where has he been staying since? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Then I don't see an issue as long as you're not currently planning any wierd adopted sibling dating relationship between them. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My Abrupt Departure Sorry I left suddenly. I'm helping a new user out over on Divergent and I can only run one chat at a time. I should be back in a bit Nymphs I don't know what that is, but let me know what's going on and I can have Gwen wherever...assuming it's at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :She would definitely meet up with the others, but I don't think the teachers would let her or any other students go out into the forest. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Niall/Kasey/Nora Assuming things are still iced when you get on, continuation is contingent upon your clearance. 14:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Nordskov Yeah...a palace really. I'll get the picture updated. thanks for pointing that out...it hasn't been updated in forever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'll fix it all tomorrow morning, updating the picture, and unlinking it from Jenna, and just making it a general place so you guys can create rooms there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Norwegian Palace. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) New RP None of my characters are currently at the Post Office, or in an RP with Isabelle. I have three different volunteers, in the location of your choice. *Isabelle and Rosanna *Isabelle and Shanelle *Isabelle and Maristela Binici The first time I heard Aquarius was in the musical/movie Hair, when I heard the version by Digital Daggers I feel in love with the song all over again. I Surrender is the kind of song I love because I can listen to it on repeat, and not get bored. Effie.stroud (talk) 04:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you need me, I'll be in my sandbox wiki's chat. Chat over here is being weird. Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Hetalian? Yeah, I am! :) Who's your favorite? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I'd have to say England, too. I was supposed to cosplay him to Hetalia Day in Seattle, but that didn't happen. :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) England and France? Probably France, just a bit. I haven't really shipped him with someone to an OTP level. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Denmark and Norway is beautiful! My OTP for Hetalia is Sweden and Finland though. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) No. NorIce? I'm happily going to say that I don't ship it at all. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Germano Germano was my first ever Hetalia ship :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Definitely, it's a pretty good ship and it's shipped a lot too. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) For Niall Roleplayimg I'd love to roleplay with you again. Maybe Aisling and my new character Enid (haven't developed the page yet)? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RP? I started us a RP with Jaina, Lisbeth and Owen on Platform 9 and 3/4. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The Three Broomsticks It needs archiving NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) To Flynn, from Oscar Sorting Ansel was sorted into Slytherin :) I thought the model was in use, but I can't find anything so I guess I imagined it xD When you've got time I'd love to RP with you (with whoever you like) :) xx Emma tigerlily 16:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) For Flynn Quidditch There might be a personality issue, but Becky would make an extremely competent Beater - if someone put the idea in her head. :P Alex Jiskran 09:01, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Lisbeth Next week will be the funeral for those who died in the Norway palace attack. I didn't know if you and Carn would want to be there IC or not. If so let me know so I can make the arrangements. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey! There are a few forums on the Ravenclaw Quidditch page that I'm not sure you've seen. Games start tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll want a full team for Ravenclaw. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Heyy ^_^ Sorry for ditching you in PM yesterday. My mom made me go get the pizza >.< Word is you've been busy, but apparently ''quidditch games are starting soon and my fave team is a little short! (aka Tangles for Chaser and Kirkland for Beater :D) 18:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Flynn and Raven & Aevitas In General Hey, I keep trying to catch you on chat so we can talk, but you seem to always be busy/away when I'm there xD I've been wanting to RP Raven and Flynn for a while now, just because 1. It's cute and funny 2. I want to work out how things are between them now since I don't know what the plan is anymore. Rin and Niele are kinda gone now and it feels a little bit like Aevitas is falling apart and I don't know what's going on anymore :/ *sigh* Raven also wanted to host a surprise party for Oscar's return at the Bowling centre place (so she'll invite Flynn IC, I just wanted to give you a heads up :P) So...yeah, sorry this is so rambly. Let me know where you want to RP and we can get something started, but I'd love to hear your ideas of what's going on and stuff xD Emma tigerlily 18:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Niall and Noella I would love to roleplay them again since I think they could become really good friends. We discussed it a bit, but I think you fell asleep. :P Maybe at the West Tower? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 02:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Cont. I don't know what the deal with chat is, but I posted at the West Tower. Message me back once you get this. :) NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Hey, I just wanted to check if you got the last owl that I sent you about Raven and Flynn, you never replied, so I didn't know if you'd missed it xD I'd really like to RP them at some point and we need to talk about them :/ Let me know anyway xx Love you [[User talk:Emmatigerlily|''You're tied together]] ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Lena, Niall and Flynn in the appropriate locker rooms so we can get game started! Thanks! (Seriously, please post. You have the most players of anyone, and without you posting... games like, can't happen. xD) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Lils~ I kinda need to take a shower, and I'll be gone bc of my sister's graduation, so can we plan this tomorrow? not even the gods above, can separate the two of us 19:58, May 28, 2015 (UTC) When you can... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Caught Up I posted on the chaos thing because I thought it was needed, but back to the order, meaning your post. :) Unless it's stopping? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 04:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Rp Sure! Where would you like to rp at? MerisaMist (talk) 19:07, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure! MerisaMist (talk) 19:13, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Avery and Ciara? Since we kind of stopped because of the International Chaos (which has slowed down drastically since), should we continue on with the roleplay between Avery and Ciara? If so, it's your post. If not, then okay. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 21:15, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Puddlemere Gathering I call for a #TeamEngland gathering at Abby's place. Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary Mississippi Was her visit to Kedric during Christmas, since otherwise she shouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Please post Danke ^_^ 23:55, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Lilly... we really need you to post in Locker Rooms so we can start Quidditch games. Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) RP? Do you want to roleplay? Maybe Noella and Niall or Ani and Flynn? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 21:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Lilly, please post here 16:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Just a Small RP Reminder Hey, I understand that you're probably busy, but I'd really really like it if we could continue this when you've got time :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm working on my Ileana fanfic some more, and it's really emotionally difficult and draining. I kind of need someone to cry to about it. Because she's good at handling her regrets, I didn't realize quite how many there were. Because we lost EESM and I thought I was almost ok with that, but in my fanfic, Ileana's going back and recounting events and now I'm thinking about it all over again in a new way, and it hurts. And I have a shipper's heart, but Emelia/Ileana can't happen. No matter how much Ileana and Emelia might love each other, no matter how cute they might be together — at least not in this version of events, and probably any — and that hurts. When I think about it, I feel physically sick. And there's this Taylor Swift song, "I Almost Do," which doesn't even fit except for the idea of "almost do", which really fits and makes me want to cry. Because Delia brought up the question of whether Ileana wishes she'd gone with Luca when he ran, and it hurts, thinking about what could've happened if she had. And An Open Letter to Luca isn't done yet, but I want to show it to Livi anyways, but I should probably wait until it's done. And all these feels are just smothering me. -R.A.B. RE: Anna Oh! Her actual model is Alana Locke. I only have that gif to represent her personality. Do you want me to change it? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 16:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? We haven't roleplayed in a while that was just the two of us, so I was wondering if you would like to? It's fine if you don't...But if it's a yes, then you choose who, if you want. (This owl is a mess, I'm so sorry. :/) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 16:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: STAY ACTIVE I'M GOING ON CHAT LittleRedCrazyHood 01:23, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Guess Who's Backish Elsa. Yep. 19:22, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Still waiting... On one last drunken person. Guess who? Now hurry up and post! XD Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds Activity? Hey Lilly. I haven't seen you around for a few days now. The expansion starts on Monday. Will you be here for it? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:42, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Expansion (Again) Hey! So if you could take a look at this-- I've assigned GMs (and back-up GMs in case of business) for the first round of games. If what I've put doesn't work for you, please let me know soon so I can get something else worked out! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:13, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hallo~ Ja! I'll usually be up and running on 6-7 am UTC+8 c: Good and Plenty You might not know this but that is the name of candy bar, I thought it was a totally appropriate heading. :Lena and Lucian could be fun or not, I have not RP'd him even once since I adopted him. :s Kristian and Lisbeth could also be extremely interesting. Let me know which one is of more interest to you, unless you wanted to do both. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 23:35, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Now, sometime later, further in the future? Time is an illusion. :P We could do RP almost anytime, I suppose. once a faeriegrrl now a Faery Queen 23:55, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Huh? It's 1 am where I'm at, I'm so tired...Sorry, what? Like you can only be on for two hours? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 08:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. I forgot about the other owl. >.< NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 08:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) character Model So, I was updating Althea Keyne with her opinions on her teammates and I notced for Morgan Reese you're using Willa Holland. I'm actually already using her for Willa Prince, but if you're just using her for the Quidditch Cup, that's fine...we'll just say they look remarkably similar since Im using her in a dark manor and you're using her as a party girl (different pic). However, if you're planning on keeping her longer than the Cup we'll have to talk and work somethng out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Gaia and Morgan Sure. Anytime. Camp or elsewhere? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 16:07, June 29, 2015 (UTC) BreezieCat (talk) 03:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) hi i have a situation im in chat Categories I figured it best to ask an admin before just doing it...but would it be okay to just go ahead and create all the categories for sexual and romantic orientations? *really wants a list of start-up categories on the DAW:SUG page b/c never knows what to put* 08:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Foul Good to know...well it's already over, so we'll say the Ref only saw her punch, and assummed it hit. We hardly ever GM Refs or fouls and there's literally hundreds in Quidditch, so I've been trying to add it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Jenelle It was brought to my attention that you were upset that Birgitte was stuck in the middle between Jenelle and Sophia. Well, Sophia has made another Third Year, but sense Birgitte and Jenelle are buddies, I'm assuming that doesn't work? If you would like/prefer, I could age her up. Just let me know (and also we should make their room's page sometime today (in your time)). :D RE Sorry! I had no idea. I'll change it. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Miley,Brianna,Sakura, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 20:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Harpies CELEBRATIONS. GET ON CHAT. 14:59, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Kind of interesting how when three people defend Emily still gets it and how one united states player seems to run the show. RP Sorry, I had missed your post on The Leaky Cauldron, but I posted now! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey! :D I was wondering if you would like to roleplay (or atleast start one since I have no idea how long you're on for...)? Maybe Aviara, Birgitte/Jenelle, or anyone else I guess... :) Elusive I don't happen to have a 2029 student .... so they aren't listed in my sandbox. I might make one depending on what the student participation looks like. Thanks for the owl though. I have those links for reference now. :) :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 00:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I meant to do this earlier: Mitchell-Anderson Household/Pool RP? Just saw you on, and wondered if you wanted to. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yay! I only have two chars now, so just take your pick betweek EQ and Xavier. I'm fine wherever, with whoever. All your characters are great! :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'd be great! (Niele would be so happy. :P) I'll post first. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 07:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Posted! :) Just edit the header because I had no idea whether you wanted to use Morgan or Avery. :P LittleRedCrazyHood 07:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) For Izzy Harriers I received an interesting owl from Catty: P.S. This message was copied and pasted. About a while ago. PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME A WHILE AGO! Like, I was in the car headed to school while I was chatting with you, then I had to leave abruptly because there was less traffic than expected and I had already reached school so I had to turn off my phone and leave. >.< Super sorry! LittleRedCrazyHood 11:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Just reminding you that it's your post on Gil and Saro as well as AA and Olivia Malia She's back. We need to rp her and Lena soon. Posted Sorry that I just left..I was under the impression that I was going to be allowed to use the iPad during the movie, but oh well. Also, since Rica will be developing depression over the next year of...whatever you want to call this, I think there will need to be a lot of Gil the Rica-sitter RPs. I hope that's okay. :) Quidditch LENA NEEDS MORGAN NOW PLEASE 07:48, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Matthews So, I'll be doing Tessa here... will you bring Adriene here or not? Kib and I are fine with either. :Uh.. another thing, are you (or Liv) doing Ludwig here? For Niall Coronation In case you missed it, Lisbeth would be at the coronation so feel free to post (or not) if you'd like to RP with Jaina or Faith. It won't last long (I just wanted a short GM coronation and such), but I wanted to make sure you weren't left out. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team chat pleaseeeeee it's about the willows 13:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D Calling All Eos! Kimi and Patricia are forming an Eos gathering in Hogsmeade! Post on Hogsmeade Grounds under the Eos heading :) Echostar 14:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) For Flynn This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:41, August 1, 2015 (UTC) For Lisbeth I thought you knew... That I'm terrible at picking locations and I'm really fine with whoever... :Fine by me. :) Want to post first? Moia and the unrequited feels :Just wanted to stop by and let you know how Gaia feels about Morgan loosing her spot on the best quidditch team EVER. Morgan was a fantastic Harpy! Say otherwise a expect a fist (Lucy or Desi) to the mouth. She, and Lena were instrumental in winning the 2025 World Cup. Although she didn't exactly make her feelings about Morgan leaving known to everyone, she knows for damn sure Morgan knows how she feels about it. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 10:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::How funny is it that I just sent you an owl? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 10:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch You'd really have to ask CK...but I would expect the answer to be no. I wouldn't want to see it happen too much since then the Hogwarts Quidditch teams wouldn't have enough players (or users who wanted to play), and IC he'd have to be REALLY REALLY good to make a professional team. I think it would be better to wait until after graduation...that's what I plan to do with Elle. If you don't, I would expect his grades to take a nosedive since concentration and sleep could be issues. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Morgan/Gilbert/Luisa So we've had to move Morgan from the Kestrels to the Bigonville Bombers, since we merged the Magpies and the Kestrels and there were no available Seeker positions to move Luisa to (the only open one was on Puddlemere, and Avery's on that team). Obviously this means that we'd like to ask if we can move Gilbert to a different team? You can choose which. Sorry >.< 21:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) MOIA All because of that damn "quick hug" in the holding cells. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 11:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Continue? Hey, it's your post on the Lena, Kea, Kimi RP if you wanted to continue, thanks :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* Okay, so, I really want to do this, but we won't if it's not okay with you. I'm not sure what would happen with Aviara afterwards because I think Ciara would just keep it from Avery and act like it never happened. But, anyways, Kibeth and I (with the help of Soa) are planning on getting Ciara and Lena drunk and then them sleep together or at least kiss...Or just something scandalous. But we wanted to check with you since it messes with your character's love life. But, yeah, there's that. :Also, we kind of have two ways of taking this... A) They just get drunk and end up kissing when Avery shows up. I would actually love to see how that would play out, or B) They do end up just pure sleeping with each other over at Lena's place or the Schmidt home. Actually, there's C) They could go to Ciara and Avery's place and get caught by Avery there? :I'm really sorry if you don't like this...I felt like they needed more spice and I really wanted to roleplay a drunk Ciara and after that whole Avery-Lena Fued thing, I thought it worked. We can talk over how this would go and what Avery would do when she finds out. I would like it if they could somehow work past it since it's all really an accident, but I guess it's up to you/Avery and whichever path you would prefer taking from the above. :Ily, and I'm super sorry (again) if you're not happy with this and we can so not do it if that's what you want, you just gotta say something. (And good morning/afternoon!) Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw... Hey, since you have a quidditch player on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, I would like to remind you to post with Lisbeth Ostberg in the Badger's locker rooms before the game starts. Thanks! 03:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Lena! Audition Results: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Never-ending story I have a lunch coming up... so I am going to try to hop on chat soon. Hopefully we can hash out some Moia details because I had a few ideas that I was going to keep to myself until you brought it up. :P.S. your post here... Beth did get a bit "rude" and maybe she did go a bit overboard with her insults. Sooo... yeah. I understand if that's over. ::- Hecate Grimm (talk) 17:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Witch Weekly An owl drops hurriedly into your window-pane, holding the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Enjoy! Audi & Jessie can we rp them at some point because jesSIE IS GOING TO KILL HER (as zel said, hurting jesse is like kicking a puppy. and jessie will commit sororicide.) 12:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :also ravenclaw quidditch. up for a hawkshead formation or a porskoff ploy? 13:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Dianna Hiii Lilly c: I saw you were using Dianna Agron, and I just wanted to let you know that I actually had her under my header as the future version of Charlotte Blake and was in the process of collecting images to revamp her page tonight. Sorry for any inconveniences! (In all honesty idk how to finish this so this is what we're getting xD >.<) Chat Are you getting my pm? Letter for Birgitte Translation just in case Google Translate doesn't translate it back to English correctly: Dear Birgitte, Mommy Bethany and mommy Katie bought me an owl so I can write to you all. The house has been pretty lonely since you all left for Hogwarts. They also bought me a kitten but I don't know what to name her yet. I'm excited for Christmas break because you all will be coming home. Say hi to the others for me. Hogwarts Play Hi :) I know you've been really busy lately, and that's okay, I understand. I just wanted to remind you to keep an eye on/post on the play rehearsals, since they kind of rely on Lena and really need her. Thanks xx Oh, also, did you want to continue this Daniel and Lena RP or shall I forget about it? :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Mo and Mo Moia # First of all let me thank you for acknowledging a post that I put in the wrong place. It;s only the second time I've done it but, I am getting real good a doing that. # Second of all she seriously missed grabbing her own broom? That young one is going to need some practice if she doesn't die. And I am already planning what Gaia would say to Morgan's unconscious body at St. Mungo's ... or on the floor of the stadium where she went splat. # Third of all can I/she interfere? Is that a GM thing? (I am asking chat to find out after this owl.) Honestly, Gaia and I are like a hop, skip and a jump away from either calling Accio Broom up in this piece or just straight up pulling a Dumbledore and arresto'ing that momentum. 100% honesty here. I can't believe no one else has done anything yet. I'm reading over posts, and watching all these other Wasps let her fall. What kind of team are they?! #betyouwishyouwereaharpie :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 00:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Feelz I was in a puddle of feels and I just nearly laughed. XD I probably would have if it wasn't nearly two in the morning. Whyyy I'm now going to go play it over and over again for no real reason. Also, why isn't Eva the Diva invited to the Ballycastle Bats Christmas, aye? Not like she would go, she has family priorities, but I suppose if Margo and Aerich go, she will. Just maybe. Ooooo... We need to roleplay them sometime soon. Rica and Gilbert. Maybe with her chilling in a Bats beanie before noticing him and immediately hiding it because that is probably something that would happen. :I know right? :o Like I'm really tempted to add him under the other relatives section of her page but ehhh. For real though, we should roleplay that soon. :p : ::I'm going to so it then. *skips off to go do so* :: The Hols How did Christmas get here so fast? I'm up for Sciatháin Nollag. Where do you think a Bats Christmas would be? Gil's, Marg, Keev, and Aerich's? I'm thinking about getting Aerich his own place. Gil does need some more Bat influence in his life. Mix some of the old team blood with the new team energy. I'm glad another one of those little Schmidts are always underfoot. That's probably good from him. Maybe? Effie.stroud (talk) 10:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) I imagine some German game Nie habe ich jemals that would be the equivalent. Renting out some place out sounds nice. We should make a German Restaurant and they should go there. :P That could be fun for a big thing where "other people" stop by for a bit. Effie.stroud (talk) 10:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Aloha *Hej back* Don't let the Danes get you down. I would recommend distracting yourself, you probably already are. Still, I would recommend a higher dosage of distraction. :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 22:57, August 25, 2015 (UTC) "Trouble's just the bits in-between" If everything; every character, every dynamic, every RP, and every ship wasn't even just an itsy bitsy teeny weeny bit hard, would it really be worth doing? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 23:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Christmas with Moia! Where at? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 23:41, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :That little fit scene, throwing papers around the desk. That was just a fraction of what Gaia did when Morgan was replaced. ...Moving on... Who first? :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 23:48, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I said it before, and I will say it again. Let me take a moment to quote myself here "... that damn "quick hug"". The quick hug is now soon to be included the relationship description for Moia. ::P.S Gaia has a little gift for M, I was nervous about what it should be then I though WWGD? (What Would Gaia Do?) :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 02:52, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Merry Batmas All the bats have been invited to the London Restaurant. The only thing left to decide is who posts first. Effie.stroud (talk) 05:51, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : Luisa and Gil are related, I think that makes it okay. *Has a sit down with Aerich to remind to behave.* Plus if Saro shows up they would have an even number of people. Is that as wonderful as I feel like it is? Effie.stroud (talk) 08:59, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Aviara I decided to just go ahead and make a page for the house because I assume they would be getting one sometime soon. We don't need to have them be in it just yet, but I feel like they should soon since they're adopting. Also, maybe we should come up with an anniversary for them? Sometime in August, maybe? Aviara II Yeah, August 29th works. :) Re: I suppose so... you should ask Emma for confirmation, though... Found a gif and was reminded of the flynn/niele relationship. 11:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Magic! I have no idea how you did it. But your message was not visible on my talk page. Maybe it is/was but my eyes refused to see it. I had to check the history to see it. Anyways. HI! I am so glad to hear school has not dissolved you into a puddle of formulas, and phrases, and something else that would be appropriate for a school girl. Feels maybe? I am not sure anymore what I wanted to say at the end there, but I had another one, it was right on the tip of my tongue. :P :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 20:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Can you please post with Flynn as Seeker on the Quidditch match before I post as GM? Echostar 01:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey :) I wondered if we could finish this RP, because I was really enjoying it and I don't know if you just forgot to post or don't want to continue, it's okay if you don't. We also said about RPing Flynn and Raven, I'm looking forward to that, when you've got time :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:22, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Admin Message Hey Lilly! I'm just going around to everyone on the admin team, checking in to see how things are going and asking some questions. I know I haven't been around a lot, and haven't gotten to talk to you in awhile, but I feel like I haven't seen you as much recently, or maybe not just as much admin things. Is there anything we can do in order to give you some more responsibility as admin? I want to make sure everyone feels like they're doing there part,and actually are. Also, is there anything you have concerns for at all? Anything you think I can try and help with. Also, I think we're going to be doing some promotions soon, and I'm trying to get a good estimate of numbers we need. Should we increase the number we have, leave them the same? How many RB's and Admins should we have? Thanks, You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 22:19, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Response to the blog Bond put up a few responses to the "Our Voices" blog. Since you directly contributed, I thought maybe you'd want to see it, since I'm guessing there are people who didn't notice it was posted. Let's all be part of the solution together. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:54, September 9, 2015 (UTC) wanna play tag? Too late. you're it. this is what no roleplaying for a week causes: desperation :P Owl for Lisbeth RP? So, would you like to RP Hailey and Alissa somewhere in Lil Bundles? They're the same age and she might like having a friend her age and year. 21:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiiii~ So, Malia has planned one last game in honor of Thomas and Victoria. The Gryffindor team's dividing in two and then playing against each other. Mind posting there with Flynn? Thanks~ RP? I was wondering if you were up for a roleplay, since we haven't done so in a while... I'm really fine with whoever. :D One Last Eos Hurrah! OOC: All your Eos chars are invited. Party will last Saturday-Saturday OOC so everyone has a chance to RP! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE Sure! Where at? Cool :D! Who should post first? The Magpies Where should I update the team thing? (Also, I call coding the category. :p) I found a thing for you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEgClHlKuz4 11:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Done. Julchen, Rica, Gilbert, and Ansel are all on the same team again. Plus Arthur and Aeron. Cue the drama. :P RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Hailey O'Dunne with my Julie Rutherford? Yay Awards! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:48, October 8, 2015 (UTC) i love life I got this debate and I'm defending Anarchy and I'm gONNA WIN THIS SHIT. ok anyways i'm inspired enough to have another talk w your liebe. i will not feel intimidated. i'm your kid after all. oh wait... you die in a corner daily... i'm sorry ily *tacklehugs* another thing: we gotta rp. For Flynn For Katrine Katie is on the wiki! As in, Katie Mitchell. When I created her, NAP told me I could rewrite Katie's history, since she wasn't married to any of it. Some of it is the same, but I also watered it down-- it's not nearly as dramatic anymore. Kaitlyn Elizabeth Mitchell was born on March 21, 1993 to Matthew and Diana Mitchell-- wealthy American wizards, living in Boston, Massachusetts. Matthew had been disappointed that their first child was a girl, especially since Diana had been having difficulties conceiving. Kaitlyn had been the first child to come to full term after 3 miscarriages, and there were 2 other miscarriages after her. Kaitlyn started going by Katie early on in life, as she just felt Kaitlyn didn't suit her. But that didn't stop her father from using her full name almost exclusively. Katie's first signs of magic occurred when she was about six, and five years later she was off to Salem Institute of Magic. Just before Katie's fifth year, Salem made a trip to Europe, and that trip is the first time Katie's life changed forever. Katie made friends with Bethany Anderson, after meeting in Hogsmeade. Katie hadn't really dated much at all, but she'd been figuring out that she was definitely more attracted to women, than to men. She hid this from her parents-- especially her Dad-- knowing that it would probably mean getting disowned by her father, who was only interested in procreating for the sake of keeping the money moving forward. And with this knowledge, Katie didn't even know if she would be having kids. What transpired between Katie and Bethany could've just been a summer fling-- kissing under trees, spending every minute together... but that's not what it was for Katie. First loves are always strong, and Katie wasn't expecting to fall so fast and strong for this British girl... but she did. When Katie returned for her fifth year... she was still highly distracted by thoughts of Bethany. She finished her OWLs at Salem, and then asked her parents if she could transfer to Hogwarts to finish her education. That was how she phrased it... she kept the real reason to herself. Since her parents preferred position and success before anything else, everything was arranged, and Katie was Sorted quickly into Gryffindor. The first thing Katie did was seek out Bethany... so imagine her shock and horror to find Bethany lip-locked with her boyfriend. Confused, hurt, angry and a whole host of other emotions, Katie fled. Bethany saw the girl she'd never expected to see again just too late. Katie didn't see Bethany shove the boyfriend off, and tell him it was over. The boyfriend had only been a rebound anyway. Katie tried in vain to return to Salem after that. What was the point of coming out here, if Bethany didn't even want her anymore? However... Katie's secret had come out. Katie had been open with her mother, but not her father... and when her father had found out Katie's secret... the last thing he wanted was Katie back in the house. So Katie was to remain at Hogwarts. She sent letter after letter to her parents home, begging them to take her back... and after a few months, Katie got a letter back from her mother, stating that they had moved from their home in Boston, that Katie was cut-off entirely (after she finished her education), and that she was not to speak to them anymore. Understandably, Katie was crushed, and fell into a severe struggle with depression in her sixth and seventh years. Bethany's own family was supportive of her sexuality, so Bethany did everything she could to support Katie in her time of despair. Over their last two years at Hogwarts... and then after graduation, their girls made up, and started dating. Dating gave way to marriage... and then the girls were faced with a choice. Adoption, or using medical procedures to conceive. As much as Katie wanted to stick it in her father's face that she could be in a homosexual relationship, and have children, Katie didn't contact him. He didn't want any part in her life... so she wasn't going to let him in hers. The women decided to just adopt initially, but the desire to have their own biological children was still there. A few years after adopting, both women underwent procedures to give birth to their own children, at the same time. Sophia and Theodore Mitchell-Anderson were born. Katie, perhaps wanting to stick it to her Dad, and perhaps because she really does also have a big heart, decided to not let numbers be an issue. She was behind many of the decision to adopt as their family continued to grow. Feel free to take a look, and update your char pages if you want. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:15, October 24, 2015 (UTC) yoooo Feel like RPing Malena? :P :i'm in class rn + school wifi won't let me ::ikr >.< Eh, I'll get on at like... six your time? Lunch? *shrug* Library? :::posted~ ::::pssst btw tis your post on fcl :P Ball psssst half of malena has to ask the other one but when?? For Flynn Life goes on but I'm gone My favorite Ninja <3 I've missed you too. Belle Linda Malena Whelp... I may or may not have gotten my timing wrong with when Malena started dating, buuuut kinda discretely making amends... xD and by the way that lena/aikaterine rp has me sqeaddesking Ck's Response to Flynn's owl Because it wouldn't be the same as Thomas' response: Awww.... Awwwwwwwwwww, awwwwwww '''Flynn'! That's so cute! THAT'S ''SO CUTE! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? Feel like RPing Blake/AA? :P ::I'll go ahead and choose a place, and post, if you want? :P Cleaning Up Hiiii Lilly~ Could you please delete these no-longer-to-be-used pics for me? :3 *File:Joan Large Image 3.jpg *File:Joan Left Pic.jpg *File:Joan Appearance.jpg *File:Joan Large Image 1.jpg *File:Joan Large Image 2.jpg *File:Joan Template Image.jpg Salamat! :D 02:06, November 13, 2015 (UTC) The Meyers this isn't related to this wiki but i cba to find the site in these school computers cx the meyer twins are goals ::I was hoping Lucky Blue wasn't in use so he could be either elder brother or dragged into a ship, but it turns out he's in use xD ::::alsO we need to rp the apollo sisters and maybe anyone/alena unless she's dibbed cause still in love with her model ::::::there's elliot c: and a new character i'm working on :3 I Still Support That Ravenclaw Clique Idea ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I think it was a Ravenclaw-oriented one, but I still so support the general clique idea. So yaaaaaas to Lena/Aspirin and Audi/Kate. Whose first post and *peers through the amount of locations* I'm not sure if there are any more empty roleplay locations at this rate, so to heck with that and go random xD 18:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Quits Feel free to start the rp in the ball. c: Change of plans so change of plans. i would really like to keep my char Lyric roseheart so if you could just delete clarity thx :3 00:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Striking down three birds with one stone, or so it goes LIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY SO IF ORBIT AGREES WE CAN HAVE CHARACTERS RELATED TO EACH OTHER YAY IDK IF YOU'RE COOL IF THIS THOUGHT I'D ASK. BC ZEPH DIED WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE RELATED CHARS WHOOPS 10:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Striking down three birds with one stone, or so it goes LIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY SO IF ORBIT AGREES WE CAN HAVE CHARACTERS RELATED TO EACH OTHER YAY IDK IF YOU'RE COOL IF THIS THOUGHT I'D ASK. BC ZEPH DIED WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE RELATED CHARS WHOOPS 10:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Striking down three birds with one stone, or so it goes LIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY SO IF ORBIT AGREES WE CAN HAVE CHARACTERS RELATED TO EACH OTHER YAY IDK IF YOU'RE COOL IF THIS THOUGHT I'D ASK. BC ZEPH DIED WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE RELATED CHARS WHOOPS 10:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Holy guacamole and lots of popcorn with butter... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Also I took another look at your talk page and realized my messages were tripled (probably my internet again *headdesk*), and I technically/accidentally spammed :c Bleurgh, sorry x.x 12:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Yooooo! idk if i've talked to you abt this bc bad memory but i totally hc that your dagger-thrower taught sylvia ridiculously accurate dagger throwing xD For Flynn "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 14:58, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Seeker -pokes you- Hey, I'm sort of making Psyche inactive/deleting her, but I'm not sure if anyone else can play Seeker for the Bats yet, so um, a heads up before I do so. :\ 00:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Kik Please check it out? >.< HUSBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND Hi hi hi hiiiiii mind if I use your Mississippi/Madeline Carroll gifs for Amelia? x3 Also we need to continue that convo of you-know-whoooo~ :D :D :D OMG WHAT IF THEY MADE PITCH PERFECT A TV SHOW 22:45, December 1, 2015 (UTC) For Lena AI team stuff Hey! Our expansion starts in 2 weeks! Ahh! I'm super excited, but I think that we should touch-base as an AI team sometime before it starts to just sort through everything and make sure we're all on the same page before we plunge into this craziness together! If you could give me some general times that work for you (using UTC hours) that would be great! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 07:15, December 7, 2015 (UTC) AI Meeting Friday, December 11, 20:00, UTC, Ck's sandbox. ...also writing it that way feels like some kind of military thing. xD Please let me know if this does NOT work for you. If I don't hear from you... I'll assume all systems are go. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:41, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Free Hugs I had no idea this was you. When people change their avatar I really cannot seem to recognize them anymore. Anyways. Hello fellow nerd! I missed you too. Feels like forever. RP is good for me. I think I have sometime, at least I think I could make some. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) The Lil' Bundles thing was a random idea I liked but never actually intended to do. It was my excuse to RP with the great and powerful Jiskran. We can still have MOiA talk it out as if it were a thing that would/could really happen? Or something else? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) MOiA and Lubeth, it is officially a plan... except I only know that I would put MOiA at Jamie's. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I would not mind going first on either one. It should probably be one for one though, out of fairness. I would have said Illkey for Lubeth but we have an old one that is still there. So Pizza it is. Let me know which one you want to post first on and I will post on the other. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry I had to up and leave earlier, but I am ready to start MOiA and I will post on Lubeth as well. :D :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 01:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) RP? We haven't had a full roleplay in a while, as in a roleplay that we actually finished, and so I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay? Here's my character list, but it's aged up a year and a Violet isn't made yet. :) Sure. :) Where?? For Mississippi ''We Were Liars'' Hey Lilly. I was just wondering if you might've read a book called We Were Liars. Cause I just did, and I was thinking about it, and the Aces. In feel and meaning, they're not much alike, but in topic there are a few notable similarities, and I was just wondering because I thought it was kind of interesting and I thought you might too. -R.A.B. 02:36, December 23, 2015 (UTC) For Lena For Mississippi This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:28, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Ayyy So, I would love to continue our Birgitte/Jenelle roleplay, of course, but I was wondering if we could roleplay Audi and Phoebe as well? I haven't roleplayed her with anybody that's actually her age, as of yet, and I feel like I need to. Witnessed The Shade, I Did Seriously, I ship it, but I saw that mini throw of shade at Nikki. :P I don't mind it, to be honest, but Nikki would, if she had heard, so it's a good thing she didn't, because that poor thing would probably be crying, for she's way too sensitive at the moment. :P I don't know why I said that...or why I'm sending this, but ayy. :) For Audi To Gilbert RP? I was wondering if you were open for that Nellie/Audi roleplay now? :) For Audi RP?? Hey! I was going to ask you in chat, but it kept crashing on me, and now I can't get in it at all, unfortunately. So, I was wondering if we could roleplay Audi and Nellie, maybe, or anybody you can think of? Infection Updates Hey Lilly. From what I can see... I think you've missed some of your updates for today. You should have wave 3 infections (level 1) to notify today. Scroll down all the way to the bottom of that calendar I gave you and double check. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) "Like a satellite, I'm in orbit all the way around you and I fall out into the night, can't go a minute without your love." Satellite, Lena Since Orla is in Lvl. Four of Scrofungulus, Imma start that Orla/Birgitte RP ya offered. x3 HERE COMES ANGST. The debt that all men pay... Doing updates for you, since it appears you didn't get to it. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:27, January 14, 2016 (UTC) This isn't looking good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:33, January 14, 2016 (UTC) A slight concern Hey Lilly. I noticed today you missed your last two days of updates for the expansion. I believe I took care of them all for you, but I did see you in chat, and participating, so I know you weren't updating due to lack of time. You have a couple of updates tomorrow as well. Please stay on top of this. I really can't do it all myself. :P If you're having issues posting, let me know-- I'm happy to do it if I know you can't. But I really need you to keep on top of updating users when it's possible for you to do so. Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) For Alexandrine Some changes I've been talking to Carn about the development of the antidote and the timeline for the epidemic. Come find me in PM asap! :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:19, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply to Audi, from Skye [[User talk:Emmatigerlily|''You're tied together]] ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans." Photograph, Ed Sheeran For Lena Something for you to see User blog:Ckohrs0221/A Thank You of Epi(demi)c Proportion Thank you so much for all your hard work!!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Reminder! Hey! We've only got one last group of updates to do-- the rest of the Wave 3 patients are released today. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:22, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Strawberry Fields Idk how often my posts will come, but yeah, sure! ^.^ Gryffindor Carriage or elsewhere? :3 Roleplay ? I was wondering if you wanted to roleplay with my character, Mirabelle ? If there is one thing I learned about life, it's that it will go on. :) (talk) 22:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Audi For Audi For Katrine Posteddd I posted on Hogsmeade Grounds. Fight Song rachel platten Feel like rping Malena? :3 4 Sleeps y'know who ;) *Firstly... Just you, me, Catty, Omnia, and NAP. C: *Secondly, I feel that when Blake comes back, she'll be a jealous lil German xD *Thirdly, I have this cute Muggle!Malena AU based kind of on 4 Sleeps, kinda not, but like Lena's a singer and she's on tour and they've got an adopted little boy, and he can't sleep bc he misses Lena, and even though it's four AM for her she answers the phone and has to sing him to sleep. i will *NAP and I thought we may as well start from zero + we have a squad idea so we should talk soon in chat *Ye :P *Yaaaaas i will, i will, jeez *Ye think? *Blake doesn't know that. xD it's not like she'll act on it tho *FAL or Kik? you should totally listen to mkto's thank you *Can you go ahead and start it pls? :3 "There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return. No bridges let to burn anymore." Time To Say Goodbye, RWBY Vasilyeva siblings three way rp? it concerns Sveta's letter from her mom. Not Afraid eminem Okay, so: *Finally posted on Malena xD *I'm looking at the THS squad and The Three Musketeers look v aesthetically pleasing <3 *We need a Three Musketeers RP soon xD *I thought we'd be waiting until next term...? *I can start it now, if its aye? *Okieeee For Flynn GMing Hey! Can you GM the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game this week, please? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) meepppp Oatmeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal, this is basically spammy and me just looking for a reason to clog up your talk page. :3 I was trying to make the wiki more organized and stumble upon these. Thought you could reuse them for Astrid: *http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aisling1.jpg *http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aisling2.jpg *http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aisling3.jpg *http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:AislingCallaghan.png There are a bunch more that I just placed in your category. cx ALSO I JUST FOUND AISLING'S CHARACTER TEMPLATE AND OOOOOH old characters *stalks avidly* ouo Hello~ just owling you to tell you that I'm not dead? xD MaknaeLivi (talk) 21:07, February 25, 2016 (UTC) HELLO <3 UM SCHOOL HAS BEEN WONDERFUL AND BAES HAVE HAPPENED BUT I'LL COME ON CHAT TOMORROW AND I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT <3 MaknaeLivi (talk) 03:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Stardust u kno who Eyyyy! o/ How're you? ^.^ *Okay, so, idk if you forgot or anything, but it's your post on Lifeline. x) *Also, do you maybe wanna RP Malena here? We never did do it over Christmas break... *If you don't wanna do Malena, we can always do Wesley/Chicago, Isabelle/Tessa, Audilake, Birgitte/Wesley, Katrine/Blake (did she ever even find out about her mother's death?), Niall/Margo, or...? Anyways, yeah~ :P <3 For Kat Tobias Fünke's "nevernude" problem is real. It's called "gymnophobia," or the fear of nude bodies. i need to stop squealing at all these happy ships or going-to-be-happy ships? aUDILAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Honey I'm Good andy grammer If you can verify Kik, that would be lovely. xD LILLY I just saw a little thing for HoC s4 and it had Zoe in it. Lowkey screaming. 12:26, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Kik, Please? I'm stuck on my phone, so yeah. :P ^ When do you implement Activities When does your department usually implement Activities? CanBoy67 (talk) 23:41, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Lily Lily? ACCIO! GailGolden3 (talk) 09:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ayyy I meant to ask before, but obviously I didn't. Anyways, how're you? :D I was wondering if you would like to RP? Possibly, our firsties? :) Umm, Flourish and Blotts? I don't know if she's already been there, but I know Kyler hasn't... Feli's wand Lilly, do you feel this RP at Ollivander's is complete? If so, I'll Archive it. Alex Jiskran 08:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Obsessive nose picking is called rhinotillexomania. lowkey considering giving a character that but ewwww I completely missed posting back. AGAIN UGH I'M SO SORRY I HAVE NO CONSISTENCY WHATSOEVER. x.x If we could RP again, that'd be fantastic. I'd understand if you're too busy/don't want to. >< I pulled up your suggestions from before and thought it was worth another shot: *Sabina and Niall *Tama and Lynn Hope you have/had/will have a mind-blowing-in-the-good-way day! �� Posted! �� Ayy Lillyy So, I started this with Ck, and we need somebody to find Aydan, so we were wondering if you wanted to post with Birgitte possibly? :) Ball in your court With Feli, at Ollivander's. :) Alex Jiskran 01:12, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Heyyyyy Why? Did you get a cookie? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I think you got a cookie? About an hour, give or take. So? I think I maybe. :11:14, April 3, 2016 (UTC) MY NEXT CHARACTER'S NAME IS MALENA I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MALENA IS AN ACTUAL NAME (and it's ethnically correct for my character ^-^) SO I'M DEFO USING IT EVEN IF SHE MOSTLY GOES BY HER NICKNAME this is utterly random oops :3 blue sheep signing off �� YES OFC~ I can see her learning about Malia and Lena and being like, "yOUR LOVE WAS PREORDAINED THIS IS FATE AND DESTINY MY NAME SAYS SO AND I AGREE WITH IT" I WAS VERY VERY CONFUSED IF I SHOULD HAVE WOLF ON TUTSHILL OR JUL ON TUTSHILL ;-; BUT DONTCHU WORRY I WILL TRY AND FIX Love I love Nerds, and RP. So. Yes! My turn to question you. Who and where? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:29, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I am up/down for anything. I want to push Zayd/Lena because they have never met. Audi/AW is probably the better choice simply because we know exactly where to RP them. Although... MOiA. That is all. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Haha! ♫ Now you know how I feel. ♪ Zalena. No shipping I just watch OUAT sometimes and infrequently at that. I somehow started to like that name after finding out it means careful or protective. Nothing I associate with a green skinned witch unless we are talking Wicked. Back on topic. Whereabouts? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 09:49, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Billion galleon question... Who goes first? :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 10:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Nope. But we have been talking about having an RP for about a half hour now instead of RPing. So for the sake of doing what we said we were going to do. I will go first. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 10:08, April 16, 2016 (UTC) For Lena